Think of Me
by lastcrazyhorn
Summary: Foyet attacked Hotch in his apartment. Here's what they didn't show on TV. Non-con.


"I want you to think of me, Aaron, every time you lay down, every time you hurt, every time you _breathe," _Foyet whispered into the man's ear from where he lay over him on the floor.

"Every time I take a _shit_, I'll be sure to do that," Aaron wheezed out from underneath him.

"Oooh, a naughty word," Foyet leered down at him, delighting in the way his body tensed up under his questing fingertips.

"I like it when you're naughty," he added, leaning in and attacking the other man's neck with his mouth.

Aaron's body was wet with his own blood, making him seem warmer than usual. And he knew that the man put out a lot of heat already; he had been around him enough to _know_.

"What?" Aaron taunted him breathlessly. "Blow up dolls aren't good enough for you anymore?"

"Trust me when I say that my sex life is better than yours, _Aaron_. At least I don't let myself get _fucked over_," he added, licking a stripe down the man's sweaty neck and relishing the sound of his gasping breath against his ear.

He traced his hand down Aaron's torso in a strange pattern of lines and whirls, resting only for a moment on the top of his slacks, before undoing them with a sharp snap.

"Feel like comparing yourself?" Aaron taunted, his breath hitching harshly, his face tight with pain.

"Oh I _know_ what you look like Aaron. I've been watching a lot longer than you've given me credit for."

His fingers pulled down the other man's zipper and he brushed his palm lightly over the important bulge of flesh found there. Aaron flinched under him, an involuntary gasp making it past his clenched lips.

Foyet abruptly sat up and looked over his prize with an appreciative eye. He made sure that Aaron's eyes were on him before licking his lips and drawing a blood covered hand down his scarred and exposed torso. He hooked his fingers inside his trousers and undid them slowly, feeling larger than life as Aaron's eyes widened ever so slightly in fear. He pulled off his briefs slowly, freeing his erection into the air and leaned back down over his prey with anticipation.

"Do you know how inviting you look down there? Helpless, _weak_ with blood loss, your eyes staring up at me, _begging _me, _pleading_ with me not to do this, not to hurt you like _this_. Do you know how much that turns me on?" He whispered throatily, his hands sliding back down onto Hotchner's hips, pulling on the man's simple cotton boxers, exposing him to the air, to _him_.

His mouth was inches away from the other man's groin, staring interestedly at Hotchner's _cock_, where it lay soft and frail in its bed of dark curls. His mouth watered and it was then that he realized he had never wanted anything so much in his life as _this_.

He delicately moved his tongue down his length, reveling in the sharp wheeze his motion caused Hotchner. He leaned closer and took just the tip of his cock into his mouth, sliding his tongue across his slit, sucking as hard as he could just on the man's cockhead.

"Foyet!" Aaron cried out in a growl, his fingers pushing ineffectively against his shoulders. "You bastard," he continued, even as his body arched under his touch.

Foyet paid him no mind as he continued his inappropriate attentions over the tip of his enemy's now weeping cock. He reached his hand back and fondled the other man's balls, scraping his fingernail across the loose skin he found there, eliciting another sharp sounding wheeze from his victim.

He released his mouthful with a wet pop, grinning widely at the harshly breathing Aaron Hotchner. He reached up towards the nearest of Aaron's wounds and without warning, suddenly shoved two fingers in and twisted hard.

Hotchner threw his head to the side and howled. Foyet could see his Adam's apple bobbing convulsively and he smiled wider at the thought of the other man's lips around him, swallowing with just that same amount of fervor.

"You shouldn't swallow like that, Aaron. It gives a man . . . _ideas_," he said suggestively, watching as the remaining color faded from his face.

"Just _try_ it," Aaron answered with a surprisingly vicious growl.

"Oh I _might_, but I doubt you'll remember," he laughed, watching Aaron's eyes narrow furiously at his words.

Not giving the other man a chance to retort, he quickly moved himself between Aaron's long legs and finished removing his trousers and boxers from his body. Touching his bloodied fingers to the still weeping tip of Aaron's dick, he wiped some of the wetness away and rubbed it together, before touching the mixture to his own needy flesh. It wouldn't help Aaron much, but hopefully it would be enough to keep himself from getting hurt within the other's tight cavity.

He carefully lifted Aaron's legs and set them over his shoulders gently, angling in towards the puckered opening of the man's ass.

"I'll kill you for this," Aaron promised him, jaw clenching hard as he began pushing into the impossible tightness that awaited him.

"I know," he laughed, his mirth turning to a groan as his eyes threatened to roll back into his head.

"Have you truly _never_ bottomed?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Aaron was clenched up hard around him, making his progress slow and damningly exquisite. "Oh I remember, you and your wife were together from _high school_," he barked out a laugh, delighting in the sounds that were beginning to issue out from Aaron's throat, despite his still clenched lips.

He thrust hard, making up the remaining inches and causing another howl from Hotchner. The other man's face was marked with sweat, his cheeks pale white, almost green, and Foyet knew that he didn't have much more time until his _prize _went into shock.

"Did she ever let you pop her backdoor cherry?" He cackled softly, Aaron's hands were pushing against him once more, despite their complete lack of energy.

He withdrew slowly, causing a hiss to escape Aaron's lips, and he watched in delight as his eyes rolled back in his head as well, although for very different reasons from his own.

"Did she?" He asked with a sneer, pushing his way back inside with a triumphant laugh. Aaron was so tight, so hot, his flesh very nearly feverish to the touch, while his limbs shuddered violently around him, vibrating better than any _toy_.

"I wonder what she'll say when _I_ ask her," he added, smiling down at murderous look in the other man's eyes. "I wonder what she'll say when I do this to _her_."

He slid backwards and thrust back in hard, feeling his balls pulling up, the pleasure of the moment trying to spread out from his center into the rest of his body.

"Think your son will like _that?_" He gasped out, thrusting in hard, the pressure around him nearly overwhelming, nearly wiping his mind clean of their conversation.

"What do you think Agent Hotchner?" He pounded inside the other man's ass with a series of furious motions, feeling his body clenching up around him in pain, watching his eyes roll back again as those angry lips tried to speak, tried to curse at him.

His climax hit him like a sledgehammer to the head, and he grunted as he exploded into the bleeding orifice he was still embroiled in. Aaron let out a weak sounding cry, his hands barely twitching against his sides as he was forced to take it all, barely conscious enough to turn his head and look away from his rapist.

"Was it good for you?" He growled, pulling from the other man's body with an audible _slurk, _seeing Hotchner give an involuntary twitch as his sperm spilled out onto the floor, pink from the blood of his likely torn rectum.

He didn't get an answer.

He pulled up his underwear and trousers, and leaned over the other man's body. Hotchner's lips were blue and his eyes were closed, although he could still hear his wheezing breath working its way through his bitten lips.

"Really classy Aaron; falling asleep before all the _fun _is over. No wonder your wife left you," he spat, caressing the man's sweaty cheek gently even as he smiled widely.

Now the fun could _really _begin.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
